Twists and Turns
by CloverEmrys
Summary: Sequel to "The Plant" Arthur and Merlin are attacked while traveling by bandits who capture them, bringing them to a place where they would have to fight each other. Gwen and Mila decide not to wait for the search team and decide to go searching for the two on their own
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! Here it is! The first chapter and Sequel to "The Plant"- Twists and Turns!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters from the show...just Mila and the other random characters that I made up...**

* * *

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur called behind him, as he mounted his horse. "We should get back to the castle by sunset."

Merlin finished tying in provisions that were offered to them by the town they had visited.

A villager had travelled to Camelot in search of assistance for their town. They had an illness going around, and their physician had also taken ill.

Arthur had accompanied Merlin (since Gaius was needed back at the castle) to take care of it.

The people were amazed how much their King took on personally. Accompanying Merlin, talking to the people, getting to know them, and listening to their needs.

Merlin looked at his friend with admiration. This was the King he knew would come to unite Albion.

"Merlin," Arthur turned his horse to look at the younger man. "Are you going to walk back to Camelot by the side of your horse? Hurry up."

Merlin shook his head and gave a smile. And of course, leave it to Arthur to ruin the thoughts of admiration. He mounted his horse and they continued towards Camelot.

*M*

"Any word yet?" Gwen asked Mila, as she brought in her supper.

Mila set the tray down on the table and sat down at the chair next to her. It had become a ritual of them to do so when the Queen was not dining with the King.

The maidservant shook her head. "Leon said that some of the knights were heading out to go look for them. They can't be too far off. Perhaps the illness took more of the town and they were delayed there longer."

Gwen nodded and sat down portioning some of her food for Mila on a smaller plate. She would always offer the girl more, but be refused. The servant didn't really eat too much, she saw.

Mila picked up her bread and stopped as she looked at her queen.

"You know them..." She tried. Gwen gave her a look, which just made Mila give a sigh. "I know...that's what worries me too..."

Gwen almost chuckled.

It was so wonderful to have Mila with her. She was constantly with them, joking with them, being apart of the random shenanigans. It almost reminded Gwen of the days of her, the boys and Morgana.

So Mila knew exactly what she meant when she referred to their boys... even though Mila and Merlin were not a couple (though sometimes it almost appeared so, with the way they whispered and interacted).

"I just hope they are not far off," The young Queen said.

Her maidservant, and friend, just nodded.

*M*

"At this rate we'll be lucky if we get back before morning," Arthur stated, as the sun began to move behind the trees.

"I guess you miscalculated," Merlin said with raised eyebrows.

"I did not miscalculate," Arthur said in defense. "You slowed us down with your constant stopping."

"I'm not exactly feeling my best," He said. "Keep in mind, sire, I'm still taking doses of fernswag..."

Arthur kept his mouth shut at that. Then he held up his hand to stop Merlin.

Merlin paused and listened, hearing the cracking of leaves and twigs. Both men dropped off their horses and grabbed their swords from the saddles.

Arthur motioned for Merlin to be quiet as he tried to pinpoint where exactly the noise was coming from.

But he couldn't...which meant...

Men yelled as they streamed in from all sides.

Arthur and Merlin went into action, swords clanging.

Merlin looked down at some tree roots.

"Xerizono." His eyes flashed gold as a root lifted, tripped a man into his sword.

Suddenly he heard a weird crack, as everything seemed to pulse and go dark.

Arthur swung his sword, but found himself surrounded. He dropped his sword and put up his hands in surrender.

He glanced to see where Merlin was, and felt his heart jump to his throat as one man was dragging the unconscious servant by the back of his shirt.

"Merlin!" Arthur started to move forward, but a man just grabbed him and forced his hands forward to be tied. "Is he..?"

"He'll be fine," A man said with a very unattractive smile.

Arthur was pushed forward down the hill where a cart and horses waited. In the cart were two other men.

Arthur climbed into the cart, and immediately dropped to his knees as Merlin was thrown in behind him. Arthur placed his bound hands over Merlin's head, searching. He found a nice size lump on the back of his head.

"Such concern. Bringing the two of you to the ring will be most rewarded..." One of the men observed, as he shut the doors and set the lock.

"The ring?" Arthur looked to the two other men, who just looked at his with sadness in their eyes.

"They are taking us to Fisanden..."One man informed him.

"Where's that?"

"It's a place where they put Master against servant, friends against friends, even sometimes lovers..." The man continued. "You and your friend their will need to fight to the death...against each other."

Arthur felt his heart skip as he looked down at Merlin.

They needed to get out.

* * *

**I know- it's a bit short- but I kinda wrote it quickly just to start it (it's always hard to get something started when you only know where you want it to lead to...**

**Anyway- please be kind and review!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows and support everyone!**

**Here is the new chapter (which contains a good portion of the lines I hinted in the preview at the end of "The Plant"**

**Once again- this is a Sequel to "The Plant" So you might be slightly lost if you haven't read it, but all you need to know is Merlin still has to take medication and Mila is Gwen's Maidservant.**

**I do not own Merlin!...::Sad Panda::**

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes to see a concerned Arthur looking down at him. He groaned and went to bring his hands to his head, but found them bound together.

"Well that's always a good sign..." He struggled to sit, Arthur used his bound hands to help him. After moments of shifting, and the cart wobbling and bouncing, due to whatever the wheels were running over, the two men manage to shift enough so Merlin was leaning against his friend, his head resting on his arm. "So where are we?"

"I can't tell," Arthur replied truthfully. "According to one of our friends here, we are on our way to some arena."

The two other scraggly men looked at the King and his servant, but didn't say anything.

"Did they say anything else?" Merlin asked, studying them with a frown, "at all?"

"It's best if we don't talk," one man stated. "I don't want them getting the wrong idea that we're chums and then get put up against the likes of him," he nodded to Arthur.

"Against..." Merlin struggled to sit up, but found himself in his original position against Arthur.

"They enjoy seeing men fight to the death," the man quickly informed. "The closer the men, the better the fight."

"Well that seems unlikely," Arthur said. "I would refuse to fight. If the fight is to the death- then they would have to kill me. I'm not fighting anyone who doesn't deserve it."

"The punishment for not fighting is worse."

"How is that possible?" Merlin asked.

"You would be strung up in front of each other and tortured for your friend to see." The man leaned forward. "So then what is more merciful?"

Arthur and Merlin look at each other.

"I don't understand," Arthur turned back to the man. "How does this place exist and I've never heard of it?"

"It's lays in the kingdom of the late Cenrid," the man replied. "Since the death of the king, there has been so much to clean up, they are not paying too much attention to the outer areas."

That made Merlins blood run cold. Have they gone into Ealdor as well?

The man was going to say more, but the cart stopped. He quickly cowered back.

"We'll get out of this," Arthur assured Merlin, but his heart was racing.

"You don't sound very convincing," Merlin muttered. Arthur just gave him a look.

"A lot of talking going on in there," One of their captors banged the bars with his sword. He peaked in and laughed. "Well then. Darin, what do you make of this?"

The man that had thrown Merlin into the cart looked in and smiled. "Well then...cozy are we?" He asked as his eyes rested on Merlin and Arthur. Merlin struggled to sit up, getting his strength to make it this time.

But it was too late.

"I knew they would be fun," The other man said with an almost toothless grin. "Can we get a show?"

"Keep it together, Oren," Darin unlocked the cart and two other men came in and dragged Merlin and Arthur out of the cart. They then shut the cart door. "But let's have it." He threw a whip down at Arthurs feet. Arthur looked at it confused, but the pieces started to fall into place as the men unlocked Merlins arms, pulled his shirt over his head and extended his arms.

"You can't honestly think..." Arthur started.

"Oh yes I do. You will whip him. If you don't- We'll kill you both. Right here. And don't even think of making a move or your friend here will still die."

"H-he's not my friend," Arthur made a face. "He's just my manservant."

Merlin rolled his eyes. Luckily, with his back turned to the others, no one saw him.

"Well you show a lot of concern for your servant."

"A good one is hard to come by," He said, shrugging. "I am picky, but there are more servants."

Darin studied him. "Well then," He said, drawing his sword and stepping towards Merlin.

"Wait."

Darin smiled and nodded to the whip at Arthurs feet.

Arthur thinned his lips.

"Arthur, it's ok." Merlin assured him. They just needed to survive this and then they will figure out a way to escape. But they need to be alive for that.

Arthur must have thought the same thing. He picked up the whip and the men held on tightly, the others standing by- their swords ready, incase Arthur tried something.

But they new his friendship meant more.

"5 lashes," Darin told him. "Make it good. Or you'll have to do it again."

Arthur felt his heart clenched. But he pulled back and lashed the whip forward.

There was a crack, and the sound of Merlin crying out, but he quickly silenced himself.

Arthur felt tears sting his eyes as he was forced to repeat his actions 4 more times.

*M*

"I'm sorry," Leon bowed his head. "There is no sign of them. I will set up a new search in the morning- but..."

"For now your men must rest," Gwen said and nodded her head in appreciation. "Thank you, Sir Leon."

Leon bowed to her and left the throne room. Gwen looked to Gaius and Mila who had worried looks on their faces. She was certain their faces must mirror hers.

"They will be alright. They always take care of each other..." Gwen told them. Mila raised her eyebrows.

"You're not even fooling yourself," She honestly told the young queen.

"I know..." Gwen felt lost.

"We must cling onto hope." Gaius reassured her. "You should eat something."

"I'm afraid I have even less of an appetite then Mila does," Gwen noted. Mila shot her a look at that. Gwen looked down, feeling a little guilty at that quip.

"I know they are still out there...something must have happened!" Gwen stood up and headed towards the door.

"But if the soldiers can't find them..." Gaius started after her, Mila at his heels.

Gwen whipped around and gave Gaius a look of determination.

"Then we will!"

Mila gave a smile and a small curtsey.

"I'll ready the horses." And with that she hurried out to the stables.

"Gwen," Gaius started.

"Don't, Gaius," Gwen looked at him with pleading eyes. "It's Arthur and Merlin. You know we have to go. We need to see if there is something that was looked over. There's not even a trace to hint anything leading to their whereabouts."

"I understand, my dear," He said with a nod. "I will pack you a kit of bandages and quick remedies in case you should need them. Send Mila to my quarters to collect them."

"Thank you Gaius," Gwen turned and headed to her room to change into travel appropriate clothing.

*M*

"Don't move Merlin," Arthur said as he looked over his friends back. "You'll make it worse."

"It's already worse," Merlin replied, gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, for at least the 62nd time.

They had stopped and their captors had made camp.

"Stop," Merlin told him. "You did what you have to. You gave us time."

Arthur nodded.

"Here," a voice came from outside the cart.

Arthur looked up, seeing a younger man, closer to their age, reaching in with a cloth. Arthur took the cloth. It was wet and cold. Perfect for what Merlin would need.

"What is your name?" Arthur asked him.

"Trey."

"Thank you, Trey" He said to the young man.

"Of course," He said, looking down, clearly ashamed.

"Trey! Go get us some more wood!" Darin yelled over to him. Trey looked over at the leader of the group and back at Arthur and Merlin.

"Yes Father!"

Arthur winced at the word. Trey was Darin's son. Something that he was clearly not proud of.

"Poor boy," Merlin stated, as if reading Arthurs thoughts.

"Yes." Arthur placed the cloth down on Merlin's back. Merlin hissed, but was clearly relieved by the cold sensation. "And poor you."

"I'll live," Merlin said. "I always do."

"I know. You still amaze me by doing so."

"Thank you?"

Arthur laughed and patted his friends arm. "Once you have your strength we will make our move. We'll get out of here."

*M*

"Gwen said you'd have some supplies for us?"

Gaius looked to the young girl and handed her a pack.

Mila was dressed in a tunic, tights and boots for easy traveling. She had a small cloak and hood to help with the cold night.

"Be sure to keep an eye on her," Gaius told Mila.

"Of course," Mila said with a smile. "I will protect her with my life- No matter what I must do."

"And you be careful as well," Gaius said. "Be sure not to do any magic if it's not needed."

"Yes father," Mila said sarcastically and gave him a look. "You do realize you say the same thing to Merlin and I over and over every time we go outside the castle?"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if the two of you would stop giving me a reason to." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Good point," Mila considered. She flashed the older man a smile. "I will be sure to try my best. But I can't make any promises."

She turned and started to head to the door and stopped to give one last look to Gaius.

"We will find them and bring them home."

* * *

**W00t! Ok- that is that!**

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are always helpful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo sorry it took me so long! Hurricane then Noreaster here on the island- it's been crazy!**

**Thanks for all the favorites and reviews!**

**Here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin ::sad panda:: This takes place between seasons 4-5**

* * *

Merlin gingerly put his shirt back on, hissing slightly at the sting. Arthur looked over at his friend. He didn't know what he could possibly say...

The guilt hung on him, but Merlin has told him over and over to stop apologizing- there was no reason to.

"Are you alright?" The young King asked his friend.

"Never better," Merlin replied with a forced smile.

Arthur pursed his lips- he could tell that his servant was lying.

The cage opened and Trey entered with Clarence, another one of the men. Clarence eyed Arthur and Merlin with a grin. "Way to handle the whip boy!" Clarence sneered. He patted Merlin on the back, causing the boy to grit his teeth and retreat to the ground. Arthur rose to his feet and grabbed the mans arm.

"Arthur," Merlin warned. Clarence smacked Arthur back.

"Listen to your friend, boy." He spat.

Trey looked at Clarence cautiously as he threw down Merlin and Arthurs bread, and did the same with the other two captives.

"Make sure to eat it all," Trey said, with a surprising attitude. "You'll need your strength after all."

The two men left the cart and Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other.

"He seemed different then before," Arthur said.

"He can't really risk being nice now, can he?" Merlin reasoned.

"I suppose not," Arthur took a bite into his bread, and winced as his teeth hit something hard. "What in Gods name..?"

Merlin leaned forward and pulled at the bread.

He held up an object that was placed into the bread up to Arthur so he could get a better look.

It was a key.

*M*

"This is about where the Knights lost their trail..." Gwen said as she got off her horse to look around.

Mila dismounted as well, and patted her horses nose as he nudged against her. She looked around for anything that could hint.

"There has to be something that was overlooked and missed..." Gwen was desperate.

Mila looked at her Queen and sighed as she turned and pulled from her back on of Merlin's neckerchiefs that she took when visiting Gaius' chamber.  
"Vreíte ton" She whispered as her eyes glowed briefly.

_Find him._

A messy trail of sunken footprints appeared near Gwen, causing a rustle in the leaves. Gwen glanced over at the rustling and glanced down, her heart leaping into her throat.

"Mila!," she called.

Mila quickly put the scarf into her pouch ad rushed over. Gwen pointed to the prints. "Here..."

Mila leaned down to study them. "There's quite a few prints here..." she studied and tugged on the horses reigns, to walk beside her, following after the tracks. Gwen was close behind.

"Here though," Gwen looked up and around. "The prints reduce. There was five now only four-" - and three prints were far to large to be Arthurs or Merlins.

"But no bodies- nothing behind," Mila studied.

They followed the prints down till wheel tracks were spotted.

"It looks like they may have been taken," Mila said. "And with four tracks after five, then someone was carried."

Gwen returned to her saddle.

"Hopefully they are not far..."

*M*

Merlin shivered as night settled in, but he knew better. His body was beginning to get feverish as his back was trying to heal.

His back hurt so much, but they had to make their move.

He had to concentrate.

They waited.

Finally it was Clarence's turn to be on watch.

Merlin concentrated.

"Ypnos," he breathed, his eyes flashing quickly as Clarence sunk against a tree into sleep. "Arthur," He nudged the King. "The guard fell asleep- let's go."

Arthur, who had been studying their surroundings glanced at Clarence and pulled out the key. He reached through the bars in the door to the lock and listened for the -click-. He carefully opened it and held his handout for Merlin.

He looked at the other two prisoners.

"The door is open," he told them, but neither moved.

Merlin waited quietly as Arthur managed to finagle Clarence's sword away without disturbing him.

And with that they were off in the night.

*M*

"And they seemed to have passed through here," Gwen finished describing the situation to the old innkeeper and his wife.

The man looked nervously between the women. "We do get many men who past through here. At times bandits, but what are we townsfolk to do?"

"You hold no blame," Gwen assured him.

"The bandits...must be bringing them to Fisanden."

Mila glanced nervously to Gwen. "Where?"

"It's a place where slaves are made to fight for entertainment."

Gwen felt sick, and Mila looked pale.

"You're room is ready," the old man's wife jumped at a chance to comfort them. "Would you like some tea before bed?"

Gwen didn't respond, so Mila replied. "Yes, thank you for your kindness. These days have not been easy for my Mistress."

The woman gave a gentle smile, "Nor for you, my child, as it would seem."

They got settled in their room and sat on the beds.

"We are closer to finding them," Gwen said finally.

"And then what?" Mila asked with a frown. "It's going to be hard to rescue them without Gwaine or Leon here...hell, Percival would have been a one man show..."

"Well those bandits don't know the wrath of women in love," Gwen replied. Mila gave a surprise glance and Gwen motioned to the neckerchief that was hanging out of Mila's bag. "You don't have to say anything, but it's obvious. To everyone."

Mila blushed. Of course she could not tell the REAL reason why she had it.

"Get some sleep," Gwen commanded. "Tomorrow we continue."

*M*

"Arthur," Merlin fell to his knees out of Arthur's grasp. They had been running for who knows how long, up the hills to make it more difficult to track them down.

Arthur grabbed Merlin and tried to pull him up.

"No," Merlin said weakly, but firmly. "I can't anymore."

"Then I guess we will have to rest here," Arthur glanced around.

"Just leave me," Merlin told him. "You'll be faster."

"Oh yeah...right. I will definitely do that," Arthur replied sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Just, try a little longer, so we can find a better and safer place to rest than this."

Merlin mustered his strength and Arthur supported him once more, and after a few moments found a rock formation that created a little den. Arthur pulled Merlin inside, who at this point had fallen right to sleep. Arthur noted how shallow his breathing was and how cold his skin was.

Arthur propped himself up and pulled Merlin against him to try to help warm him.

They should be safe for the night.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit jumpy- but please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know! I'm horrible and took soooo long! Writers block! Anyway here is the newest Chapter! **

**Reminder- this is the Sequel to "The Plant" and takes place between season 4 and 5.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the Merlin universe!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur woke, laying on a a cool patch of moss on the stone floor and the sounds of a gentle wind and birds.

It was almost peaceful.

He then became more aware of his surroundings and what had happened the night before. He turned to find Merlin, pale and still.

"Merlin," He shook his friends shoulder, getting a moan in response. As his heart made it's way back to his chest from his throat, Arthur studied Merlin and shimmied his way out of their little den. He looked around the area to see where they were. He found that they had made their way on the side of a mountain, which had a town in view, which he calculated would be maybe two days journey on foot, with a wounded Merlin.

And no sign of their captors.

He turned back and entered the den. He felt a pang of concern that Merlin had not moved. He knelt down beside him and turned him slightly. Pulling at Merlins shirt, he looked at the scars from the lashings. They looked like they were healing nicely.

Then why was Merlin so weak and pale?

Arthur paled when he realized.

The fernswag.

Merlins supplies were in his pouch, which was on his horse which was...somewhere not with them.

"Merlin," Arthur inquired. "Merlin, answer me." He pulled Merlin up into a sit, a hand supporting his head. Merlin finally opened his eyes and shot up looking around confused.

"Arthur...what..?"

"We have to keep moving," Arthur informed him, pulling him out of the den and into the sunlight. "We don't have any fernswag for you."

Merlin looked t Arthur surprised. Arthur looked at him concerned, "what is it?"

"I'm just surprised you realized that..." Merlin said honestly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well don't freeze in your amazement," he said, as they started down the hill. "We need to keep going. Where could we find fernswag?"

Merlin stared cautiously ahead of him as they made their way down. "By water."

"Well there should be a river nearby, or something," Arthur said hopefully.

*M*

"Here!" Mila called, pointing out more magical prints. Gwen followed after her as they steered their horses onward.

They had hardly slept and started their search again with the rising sun. now they found more than just prints, but a spot where a fire was. Prints were all over the place, it was very confusing.

Both woman had dismounted and were looking around for further clues.

"The fire isn't old..." Mila noted. "It was put out merely hours ago..."

Gwen glanced around, taking every footstep into account. Many seemed to go in circles, as if searching. Some lead away from the camp, others to...

Which one was different?

She finally saw two prints side by side. It would have been easy to miss...one of the prints was missing steps, which she could only conclude...

"Mila," The Queen called. Milamade her way over and looked at what Gwen was pointing out.

"One of them is hurt..." she confirmed Gwen's suspicions. It was hard to tell at the moment which one of them was hurt- since their shoe size was very close.

"Doesn't look like they were followed," Gwen added.

"Lucky them," Mila said, turning to climb her horse. "Let's move forward before **we** are."

Agreeing, Gwen mounted her horse and they continued forward and up the hill.

*M*

Arthur felt like they had been walking for hours when they finally found a stream. He put Merlin down against a tree and looked around.

There was no sign of fernswag anywhere. He pursed his lips and knelt by the water, creating a cup with his hands to drink with. He looked back at his companion. Merlins eyes were closed, his body slumped. Merlin had closed his eyes while they were walking, mumbling something about being dizzy. It must have taken all his will-power to keep his legs going.

Arthur looked around. They seemed safe here. He could leave Merlin alone for a few moments. He wasn't going to walk far- just look for the fernswag.

He headed in one direction. He only went several feet when he heard a crunching of leaves and twigs under foot.

He quickly pressed himself against a tree, and glanced back to where he could vaguely see Merlin. If he could at least lead this person away, he may have a change. It only sounded like one person...perhaps two...

He heard the walking stop, not that far from him. He let out a breath as he quickly stepped away from the tree, only to find a blade at his throat.

He looked up at the bearer of the sword and pursed his lips, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Milasande."

"Sire," She said with a smile and a tilt of her head. She lowered the blade and reached her hand out to him.

He looked at her extended hand and laughed as he took it, but pulled her into a friendly hug. "Am I ever glad to see you..." He said with a laugh. "But...what are you..?"

"Arthur!"

The King looked over in not-so-shock as his Queen dropped the horses reigns and rushed into his arms.

"The knights couldn't find your trail, but I couldn't give up," She explained quickly.

"Merlin..." Mila looked around.

"Back over here."

Mila ran in the direction Arthur pointed and dropped by Merlins side. Arthur and Gwen retrieved the horses and guided them over.

Mila checked Merlin over and turned to Arthur, who was holding her horse. "In the front pouch, there is a vial of fernswag," She instructed.

Arthur felt his heart jump for joy.

"You were prepared," He said, as he pulled it out and handed it to her.

"Well, Gaius put it in the kit," She admitted as she placed some on her finger, which she then placed in Merlins mouth, rubbing against his teeth. Merlin instictively, moved his tongue to lick at the herb and swallowed. Mila did it again, then looked back up at Arthur with a smile, "I guess he figured you two would be in trouble."

Merlin groaned at this and opened his eyes slowly.

"Mila?"

Mila looked at him and smiled. Gwen nudged Arthur and gave him a smile, indicating over to Mila and Merlin. Arthur just smiled back.

"Hello Merlin," She said. "Getting yourself into trouble?"

Merlin licked his lips, in which Mila handed him her water pouch. "Would've been fine..."

"Yes...you seemed to be doing so well," she raised an eyebrow. Merlin handed her back the pouch, but just as she took it, his hand went limp and his eyes closed.

"Merlin?" Arthur rushed over.

"It's ok," Mila said. "His body needs rest and needs to take in the medicine."

"Well we can't wait around here," Arthur said. "We were captured by bandits and they may still be close by..."

"You could say that," came Darin's voice from behind them.

* * *

**dun dun dun!**

**Anyway- hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! **

**We are getting closer to the conclusion- 2 more chapters - so one or two lucky reviewers will get a sneak peak at the next story before everyone else does! (as I like to put "previews" at the end of my stories)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is the short conclusion of "Twists and Turns"! I know this story was a bit short, but next story is full of excitement (preview is after the story!)**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine..and it makes me very sad...**

* * *

Arthur, Gwen and Mila turned towards the voice, seeing Darin and his 6 men. Arthur pushed Gwen down by Merlin, as Mila grabbed the two swords that were packed with her horse.

"Arthur," She threw him a sword and held hers out to Oren, who was closest to her. He chuckled and licked his lips at her.

"Ew," was her response.

"Take me," Arthur commanded. "Leave them be. My servant is too weak and the women are of no use to you."

"I could think of a use," Clarence laughed.

"What makes you think we would ever make that kind of deal?" Darin gave a smirk. "Take the three of them- leave the boy to die."

On his order the men moved.

Arthur was quick on the two men that closed on him, catching the first sword and spinning it to catch the second sword and knock it out of it's owners hands. He elbowed the swordless assailant in the nose and turn directly back, slicing the gut of the first man. He grabbed another sword and turned into Gwen, handing it to her, before turning back into Darin himself.

Gwen held the sword strong eyeing Clarence and Trey, covering Merlin.

Mila had made quick work of the first attacker by side stepping a swipe and turning her blade into him, and found herself dancing around swings made by Oren, every now and then their blades just ricocheting off each other. Mila kept having to regain her composure whenever the blades hit, since Oren was much stronger.

Gwen stared nervously at Clarence who was making his way closer to her and Merlin. Clarence swung his sword, and she met it with hers. He smiled and turned the blade around, forcing Gwens sword away and knocking her down. But as he was bringing his sword down- Trey stabbed him from behind.

Clarence looked confused for a moment, but fell forward. Gwen looked at Trey who held out his hand to help her up and rushed to Mila's aid.

Mila had blocked a blow, but Oren had turned it around on her and with his own blade forced her blade to her neck. She winced as she felt the blade pinching her neck.

Oren felt a point at his back, and it started to dig into him.

"Let her go," Gwen demanded.

Oren smiled and started to turn, then found another blade at his neck.

"You were always useless, boy," Oren stated as he faced Trey.

"Let her go," Trey repeated the queen's request.

Oren released Mila, who fell to the ground, but gripped her sword and stood weakly. Oren put down his sword and stepped back with his hands up.

Arthur, meanwhile, had been trading swings and blocks with Darin. Finally the two stood a part from each other and Darin was made aware of their surroundings.

"Trey?" He questioned, feeling the sting of betrayal. "What are you doing?"

"What's right!," Trey replied. "No more kidnapping, no more blood and torture."

"It's business..."

"Tailoring is business! Farming and Inn Keeping is business! This? Is murder!" Trey stood strong, and turned to Darin.

Oren took this opportunity to push Gwen down and take her sword, turning it on an unexpected Trey.

"No!" Darin yelled out.

Mila suddenly and awkwardly flung herself down in front of Oren, tripping him and causing him to fall into his own sword.

She looked around wildly, her eyes falling on Merlin who was looking at her apologetically. She gave him a _look_ and rolled her eyes.

Darin dropped his sword and ran to Trey and embracing his son. "I'm sorry," He said. "The money was just so good I lost sight of everything else."

Trey smiled and wrapped his arms around his father. "Can we just settle somewhere?" He asked. "I want a real bed."

Darin laughed and nodded. He turned back to the rest of them. "My sincerest apologies to you all as well," He looked at Arthur. "Especially to you and your man. I was heartless in making you perform that act."

Gwen and Mila looked confused at each other and at the boys.

Arthur held himself high. "Just make a change," he told him.

"I will."

The two turned and headed away from the group.

Mila went over to Merlin.

"Sorry," He told her.

"It's ok..." She told him.

"Is it?"

"No not really," She said with a smile. "You'll just have to pick up some of my chores as penance."

Merlin groaned and leaned back on the tree, using it, and Mila to support him into a stand.

"What 'act' was he referring to?" Gwen asked Arthur.

"It's a long story..." Arthur replied, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Lucky for us, we have a long way back home," Gwen replied.

And with that the four took to sharing the two horses and headed back to Camelot.

* * *

**I apologize again for how short and rushed this chapter was...I was having a problem writing the conclusion...this was all I could think of...**

**Anyway- please review!**

**And as promised:**

**Next up for our heroes!:**

_Merlin: "You don't know how hard it is to be a servant, especially yours. Polishing, cleaning, mucking, carrying.."_

_Arthur: "You don't know how hard it is to be King. Petitions, war threats, challenges, famine, taxes..."_

_Woman: (to Merlin) "A dinner made special for the King. Give it a taste and tell me what you think. I know I'll never get feedback from him."_

_M/Arthur: "Mila."_

_Mila: "Yes sire?"_

_M/Arthur: "No, listen. I'm not Arthur. I'm Merlin!."_

_A/Merlin: "And I'm Arthur..."_

_Mila: "Is this a joke? You two have had funnier."_

_Gaius: "So you mean to tell me they have switched bodies?"_

_Mila: "Or switched minds...but I guess that's irrelevant."_

_A/Merlin: "Do be careful with my body, Merlin."_

_M/Arthur: "I'm sorry. It's hard to walk around with these boat feet!"_

_Mila: "Can you use magic?"_

_M/Arthur: "I haven't really tried. I'm almost afraid to. What if it's my body and Arthur figures it out?"_

_M/Arthur: "Mila!"_

_Gwen: "What happened?"_

_Gaius: "She was attacked, She must have been close or found out who laid the spell_

_Gwen: "Will she be alright?"_

_Gaius: "Yes, she should be."_

_A/Merlin: "but now the culprit knows we're onto them..."_

_An old woman in the kitchen prepares a meal for the King, and convinces Merlin to take a few bites for tasting. Suddenly the two end up switching bodies, and there is only 3 days to break the spell, or they will be stuck?_

_Be on the look out for "__A Mile in Boots"_


End file.
